Celos de Navidad
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Robin pasa mas tiempo con Sanji y esto molesta un montón al peliverde causando que discutan a tan punto de que se hagan daño mutuamente. Y para colmo muchos malentendidos causan que comentan errores, pero pude que esos malentendidos saquen la luz de un sentimiento en comun y que temen ser descubierto por el rechazo. ¿Puede ser las mejores navidades para ambo? FELIZ NAVIDAD. ZXR


Los Mugiwaras se encontraba en una zona nevada del Nuevo Mundo, en una isla nevada donde habitaba un pueblo pequeño decorado con luces parpadeantes, muchas guirnaldas, villancicos por todos los lados, niños jugando a las bolas de nieves, era realmente precioso, todo era alegría e ilusión, más para los niños, olía a Navidad y es que era Navidad. ¡Dulce Navidad!

No paraba de nevar dando el toque perfecto, se encontraban andado por esas calles tan decoradas mientras familias, parejas, personas de tercera edad paseaban tranquilamente comprando los últimos detalles para ese día que solo se celebra una vez al año.

Miraba cada rincón y no podía evitar enfocar una sonrisa de alegría. Hoy por primera vez en toda su vida, Nico Robin celebraría la Navidad con personas que realmente quería como a su familia, por eso este día saldría perfecto. Pero aunque no lo creáis de que ahora mismo la morena debería estar pensando en que narices tenía que regalar a sus nakamas, en especial a Chopper que hoy era su cumpleaños, pero que tampoco fuera una tarea muy difícil, pero no dejaba de pensar en el gruñón espadachín, estaba es su cabeza 24 horas seguidas y sin descanso. Y no entendía el motivo de por qué estaba estos días tan gruñón, pero lo mejor, tratando de él, es pasar de él, como siempre hacia.

Suspiro agotada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Robin?- pregunto el rubieles que se había dispuesto a acompañarla.

-Nada, Sanji. – no sonó muy convincente.

No muy lejos de ellos, encontramos a un espadachín con el pelo de una alga persiguiendo a esos dos, mientras como podía se escondía para no ser descubierto, pero poco funcionaba ya que Sanji con ayuda de su Haki de Observación desarrollado supo desde el primer momento, tampoco quería alarmar a la morena ya que no lo veía necesario y más relacionado con ese Marimo.

Y diréis porque estaba espiando a esos dos, desde hace unos días veía a esos dos muy juntos, demasiado para su gusto, se pasaba todo el día hablando, se ayudaban mutuamente en las tareas, iban juntos a por las provisiones, tomaban juntos el café, es decir, que eran como uña y carne. Y no sabía el motivo de por qué esto le molestaba. Nunca le había molestado ni lo más mínimos, pero todo cambio cuando se reencontraron. No entendió por qué esos sentimientos siempre le perseguían cada segundo, no lo soportaba, cada segundo era más intenso que el anterior.

Muchas veces, aunque sabía de sobra que no tenía derecho, se había encarado con ella de forma fría e intimidante formando una pelea que acababa enfadados del uno del otro y ninguno tenía la intención de que pedir perdón porque sería admitir la derrota y ofender su orgullo.

Desde entonces no había apartado su único ojo sano de ella, y por una vez en la vida aunque no lo creáis, no se había perdido ninguna vez. Ya hemos encontrado el GPS del peliverde, el culo de Robin. Por lo menos con esto hemos descubierto de que no es asexual como Luffy.

-Robin en serio que te ocurre.

-Nada.

-Robin…- paro en seco, ella siguió caminado unos pasos más hasta detenerse. No había necesidad de palabras, sabía lo que le ocurría a la morena y en cierto modo se sentía culpable, no por lo que pensáis vosotros sino por otra cosa, pero necesitaba que lo confesara ella de sus propios labios.

La vio suspirar y darse la media vuelta.-Solo que no dejo pensar en el Espadachín. Pero no ocurre nada. ¿De acuerdo?

Él la abrazo, no tenía ningún derecho abrazarla pero sabía que lo necesitaba.-Robin, de verdad, lo siento mucho de que estos días estés peleando todo el rato con él.

-No lo sientas. Lo que quieres hacer es muy bonito y te prometí que te ayudaría en todo.- le dio un beso provocando un pequeño derrame nasal a Sanji, que pudo controlarla antes de que saliera propulsado, y que se cargara la pared, sin querer y controlado por los celos, a causa de la presión que lo había sometido.-Todo saldrá perfecto, de acuerdo.

Y con una sonrisa se dirigieron a una joyería que tenía buena pinta. Pasaron como una pareja para la vista de todos para ser realista. Zoro como pudo se tuvo que disfrazar tapándose la cara con una bufanda y unas gafas de sol. Parecía más a un asesino que otra cosa y llamaba mucho más la atención que sus cicatrices, sus tres pendientes y sus tres espadas. Si no llamaba antes la atención ahora llamaba más que un cacho enorme de carne, seguro que se lo come Luffy.

La supuestamente pareja se encontraba viendo atentamente cada artículo de lujo, se notaba a simple vista de que estaba totalmente detallado y hecho a mano con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿En qué os puedo ayudar pareja?- pregunto un dulce anciana bajita. La pregunta no iba con malas intenciones, solo que lo parecían. La morena rio levemente al ver a Sanji con cara de pervertido.

-No, señorita. No somos pareja.-confirmo Sanji como un caballero.

-Ohh lo siento por mi error.

-No hay ningún problema.-sonrió la morena dulcemente contagiando a la anciana.

-Pero díganme. ¿Necesitan algo?

-Si señorita, estamos buscando una anillo.

-¿Un anillo de compromiso?

-Exacto.- dijo Sanji.

\- En serio que no sois parejas.- bromeo la dependienta.

Sanji se sonrojo al máximo sin poderlo casi reteniendo otra hemorragia nasal, en cambio, la morena rio tapándose con la mano haciendo un gesto coqueta que derritió al que estaba mirando, casi empotrado en el escaparate, la escena que estaba a punto de explotar por lo sonrojada morena y la cara de baboso y pervertido que ponía Sanji.

Aunque no lo creáis Sanji estaba como que era menos pervertido de lo habitual, es decir, seguía siendo un pervertido con Nami, pero con la morena cambiaba, la tenía más respecto, le tiraba los tejos como siempre, pero con ella no se comportaba como el pervertido de siempre, sino de forma caballerosa y le irritaba de que el…pudiera perderla.

No escuchaba nada, pero mediante el lenguaje corporal, es decir que no hacía falta tener media neurona para imaginarse lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa vieja joyería, pero que equivocado estaba.

-No somos parejas.-respondió amable la morena, solo quería provocarle una hemorragia al pobre rubiales que estaba apunto gracias a su pervertida imaginación.

-Solo necesitamos una añillo de compromiso.

-Te vas a declarar a tu mujer en Navidad…-Sanji asintió sonrojado hasta la medula provocando de que el peliverde tuviera unas ganas enormes de entrar allí y arrastra coger a su morena salir corriendo a un sitio que nadie los descubran. –Que romántico. Es una mujer afortunada.

El asintió avergonzado y nervioso. Era para enmarcarlo en un cuadro pero era normal tener esos nervios si hoy le ibas a pedir matrimonio a la persona de tu vida. Empezaron mirando anillos de todo tipos, plata, oro, platino, rubí, esmeralda, zafiros… pero ninguno convencía a Sanji tenía que ser perfecto pero ninguno le llamaba la atención, ni que se identificara con la belleza de su amada…es por eso que le pido ayuda a la morena, sabía que ella saldría todo perfecto para hoy. Era la única que podía confiar y sabía que lo conseguiría.

-Sanji, mira.-señalo la morena en el escaparate.

-Es perfecto.-la arqueóloga había dado, literalmente, en la diana. Señalo un anillo de color violeta de platino, que era precioso con detalles de una mismísima reina. –Me llevo este, me da igual lo que cueste. Lo quiero. –grito alegre. Por fin después de tanto buscar había dado con el adecuado. No se había equivocado en elegir a la morena para esta misión.

-De acuerdo señor, me pude decir la talla de los dedos de la afortunada.

Huy ahora sí que tenía un problema, no sabía la talla exacta de la tallas de sus dedos, no sabía cómo podía ser, si se pasaba podía perderlo y si no le apretaría su delicado dedo. Sanji se tiraba de los pelos angustiados pensando que es el fin del mundo.

-Crees que mi talla de mis dedos te sirva.- pregunto la morena.

-SI.-Sanji vio la luz de sus problemas. En serio no entendería porque Zoro aún no le había confesado sus sentimiento por ella, con lo Robin que era que rozaba la perfección que cualquier hombre la podía echar el lazo e intento varias veces echárselo pero por desgracia se enamoró de otra persona que podía ser la siguiente mujer Vinsmoker. –Robin eres la mejor.- agarro el anillo con delicadeza como si fuera de cristal y lentamente y con nerviosismo le puso el anillo en el dedo índice siendo del tamaño perfecto.-Es perfecto.- le devolvió el anillo a la señora para que lo envolviera en una cajilla.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito que alarmo a los dos. Era Zoro el que provoco que los dos se alarmaran. Rápidamente y sin pensar donde iba empezó a correr sin rumbo. La morena no lo dudo y corrió tras el mientras que la nieve se hacía más expensa. Daba igual lo que pasara le buscaría y aclararía el mal entendido. De que ese anillo no es para ella sino para Violet. Llevaba colado de ella desde hace mucho y desde que cumplió su sueño salieron en secreto para que no estuvieran peligro. Robin lo sabía desde el principio y lo ayudo.

Pero esto lo complicaba muchas cosas y más relacionado con Zoro. No tenía ninguna posibilidad con él y más ahora ya que su comportamiento había tornado a más fría suponiendo que cada vez desconfiaba de ella y eso le horrorizada, como dije al principio las discusiones entre ellos eran peores que las peleas habituales entre Sanji y Zoro. No entendía el motivo pero a la mínima saltaba y empezaba una guerra donde los dos salían lastimados.

Robin agito la cabeza abandonando un segundo sus pensamientos. Lo más importante ahora es saber el motivo de por qué ese comportamiento tan raro, porque sentía que sin él no podía vivir, porque sin él no podía ser ella.

Es normal que se hiciera esa pregunta, ella reconocía sentir algo por el peliverde desde hace tiempo, pero se engañaba diciéndose de que solo era imaginaciones suyas, nunca se había enamorado y tampoco nunca había vivido lo que era ver un chico celoso por su culpa, ya que en toda su vida la habían tratado como un simple objeto. Necesitaba que alguien la enseñara al igual que a él. Eran dos seres humanos que nunca habían experimentado lo que es amar.

Siguió corriendo, pero el frio le calaba en los huesos, si seguía así moriría de hipotermia. Pero aunque no lo creáis sus piernas le impedía darse la vuelta y volver al Sunny. Siguió corriendo hasta estar medio camino del Sunny, poco podía ver gracias a la cantidad de persona que recorría las enormes calles. La noche oscura empezaba a ser presente y esto le preocupaba. Si oscurecía no habría ninguna forma de encontrarle. Rezo por una vez en la vida que Zoro no se fiara de su sentido de la orientación.

Utilizo sus poderes y lo encontró no muy cerca de allí en un pequeño parque iluminado. No tardo ni dos minutos en encontrarle pero se quedó de piedra cuando vio a una chica joven besándola con pasión.

-Espadachín…-le llamo queriendo ser un susurro pero sonó más alto de lo que quería. El miro a la morena que seguía de piedra. No aguantaba las lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mujer?-se separó un poco enfadado consigo mismo por a ver besado a otra mujer por un despiste.

-Te iba a explicar lo de la joyería pero veo que estas demasiado ocupado.

-No necesito explicaciones. Eres una maldita manipuladora que solo querías jugar conmigo. Eres una maldita…- no pudo seguir por que le dio un guantazo que hizo que su cara quedara de perfil. La chica alarmada por si acaso ella también recibía decidió poner un poco de distancia sin interrumpir.

-No te permitiré que me hables de esa forma por tus estúpidos celos. –Zoro quedo paralizado sintiéndose el peor hombre del mundo cuando vio los ojos cristalinos de la mujer que amaba. –No sé cómo eres capaz de decirme eso sin saber la verdad.

-¿Y cuál es la verdad? De que estas con ese maldito pervertido.

-¡NO ESTOY CON EL! Y menos voy a darte explicaciones si para ti soy una manipuladora.

-No le hables de esa manera.-intervino la chica que antes había besado a Zoro hace unos segundo. La morena le dedico una mirada sangrienta que provoco que la chica al final saliera corriendo temiendo por su vida.

No dijo nada más por el hecho que estaba a punto de explotar a causa de que ya estaba hasta las narices de siempre la misma discusiones por una estupidez, pero ahora su límite le separaba a un pelo se fue con la cabeza alta y con su aura de diferencia se propuso irse de allí, pero Zoro le agarró del brazo acercándola a él.

-NO HEMOS TERMINDO ESTA DISCURSION.

-Pues tendrás que discutir sin mí porque yo no quiero hablar contigo.

-Por desgracia esta discusión no ha terminado hasta que me lo explique.-apretó mas su agarre provocando una pequeña mueca de dolor.

El único espectador que había allí era Sanji que no quería intervenir, excepto que las cosas se volvieran agresivas o algo peor pero conocía al Marimo y sabia de sobra que lo suyo no era golpear una mujer, ni siquiera le pondría la mano así que menos llegaría a ese extremo. La mirada de Zoro quemaba demasiado para cualquiera y si seguía así acabaría cediéndole a él la victoria. No lo permitiría.

-Te he dicho de que…-no pudo seguirá de replicar, por que unos labios se empotraron contra los suyos. No entendía por que Zoro ahora mismo la devoraba sus labios con furia y pasión, ni el mismo lo entendía, pero verla enfadaba le excitaba demasiado, verla hay tan sexy y peligrosa era una tentación imposible de ignorar.

Ella golpeo en su pecho pero perfectamente, si realmente deseara librase de él, solo tendría que empujarle y librarse de él, pero no ponía resistencia, es como que tuviera una lucha interna de corresponderle o no.

No respondía al beso pero no se rendiría, coloco las manos a su cintura. Pero no funcionaba y entendía que si ella estaba realmente con Sanji, el no tenía ningún derecho besarla y supo en ese instante el motivo que le prohibían estar juntos.

Se separó de ella y espero que le volviera a bofetear, se le tenía más que merecido la verdad. Pero nunca llego la bofetada, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mujer que acaba de besar sonrojada hasta la medula acusa de vergüenza y frio, comenzaba a nevar de nuevo. Sanji se marchó de allí sonriente dejando intimida a la pareja. Le debía mucho a Robin y es lo menos que podía hacer por una de sus damas, además tenía que darse prima si quería estar preparado todo para la fiesta de esta noche.

-No vuelvas hacer eso.-se separó de el pero no fue muy lejos por que Zoro se lo impidió. –Suéltame.-sonó como suplica pero a suplica porque realmente quería que la volviera besar como antes pero el orgullo estaba allí como siempre. Acaricio su mejilla sonriendo con superioridad al oír su ruego fingido. –No sé cómo puedes besar a una persona cuando hace unos minutos te estabas besando con una desconocida.

-Tú no eres una desconocida.-sonó de forma tan segura y provocadora.

-Pues como te comportabas era lo que parecía.-aparto su mano antes de que volviera a en su embrujo. Maldito peliverde, no se podía enamorar de alguien menos complicado, no, tenía que enamorarse del rompecabezas más difícil de resolver. –No puedes insultarme y luego besarme como si nada hubiera pasado y menos cuanto te has liado con otra hace solo unos segundo.-Zoro que estaba en su mundo contemplando los ojos azules de la morena.

-Pensé que si no te podía tener por lo menos tendría derecho a besarte.

-No tienes derecho a besarme y menos insultarme. No sé qué tienes contra mí, pero para, por favor.

-Que ¿Que tengo contra ti? De que vas moviendo ese maldito trasero para distraerme y jugar conmigo. No sé lo que intentas conmigo, si es un juego o una estrategia para que baje la guardia o para ponerme celoso pero…

-¿Celoso?-pregunto lo último sorprendida, realmente inconscientemente le había dicho que estaba celoso. Las mejillas de Zoro tomaron un nuevo nivel de color siendo extremadamente notable.

-Yo…no…no he dicho eso.-intento rectificar pero tarde.

-¿Porque no eres capaz de decir la verdad?-susurro ella agachando la cabeza.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Por qué te asusta decir que estas celoso…-intento seguir pero le parecía absurdo así que confeso por lo que realmente estaba aquí.- Sanji…-al pronunciar ese nombre noto como la ira le recorría en las venas de Zoro no por su mirada y sus puños sino por todos sus gesto.

-Mira si me vas a decir que el pervertido cejas de sushi es tu novio o que os vais a casaros ahórratelo. Yo me marcho.

-No…-le agarró del brazo.-El… hoy le va a pedir matrimonio a Violet.-eso significaba que él era el segundo plato. Eso no le gustó nada y se lo iba a reprochar en la cara pero ella siguió.- Yo sabía sobre la relación que tenía esos dos desde que cumplió su sueño y me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto y que le ayudara para hoy. Y también poder olvidarme un poco de alguien.-el frunció el ceño y preguntándole una pregunta silenciosa que ella capto de inmediato.- de ti.

-¿DE MI?-ella asintió.

-Zoro llevo enamorada de ti desde que te vi.-se sentía ridícula decir esto cuando ella sabía que no le correspondería. Él la abrazo sorprendiéndola

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-pregunto cerca de su oído. Ella se estremeció y oculto su rostro en el pecho del peliverde.

-Porque rechazabas a chicas más guapas que yo, más jóvenes y más fuertes que yo y sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo. Y cada vez creía en eso más por las forma de comportarte estos días, pensé…-el la beso pero con más intensidad que el anterior y esta vez sí que le correspondió. -¿Por qué me besa?

-Es una forma de expresar mis sentimientos.

-No lo entiendo.-su tono era inocente pero le daba igual.

-Maldita mujer. Pues escucha, Nico Robin porque nunca más te lo voy a volver a decir.-tomo aire sonrojado.-Te amo. Y tenía celos de que hicieras más atención al cocinero que a mí. Quería confesarme hoy en navidad pero cuando os vi tan juntos como que perdí el valor. Solo tengo ojos para ti.

Ella sonrió y le agarro de la bufanda que llevaba puesta.-Te amo.-le dedico una sonrisa para después besarlo y dejarlo sin aire en los pulmones, era dulce, excitante, era perfecto.

Cuando se separaron junto su frente con la suya. Sonrieron los dos a la misma vez.

-Estas son las mejores Navidades que he vivido.

-Y las que te quedan. –le agarro de las manos de camino hacia el Sunny.-Pero mujer reconoce que estaba celosa cuando me has visto besar a esa mocosa. –Robin le soltó de la mano por que no le hizo gracias y se fue andando.-Oye a dónde vas, mujer.

-Me voy a comprar un regalo a Chopper que es su cumpleaños. Además si tantas ganas tienes de irte con la mocosa no voy a ser yo que te lo impida.-eso sí que es venganza y cuando Robin quería podía ser muy cruel, más cruel que el mismísimo demonio. En ese momento imagino a Robin disfrazada de un demonio pero muy sexy que casi muere de vergüenza por pensar en cosas pervertidas a nivel Sanji.

-No te pongas así… es una broma.-ella lo ignoro por completo.-por lo menos dime cual es mi regalo.

-Lo acabas de recibir y espero que lo disfrutes por qué no lo vas a volver a recibir.-en ese momento cayo de que se refería al beso que le había dado.

-Espera, Robin. No seas así espera.

Fin.

.

.

.

 _ **Vale este fic es una caca pero os envió felicitaciones desde aquí. Feliz navidad y que disfrutéis las fiesta, se que navidad fue ayer pero es que no me da tiempo hacer nada así que imagínate. Espero que disfrutéis de las fiestas y de los demás con los amigos y las familias que son los más importarte y que dentro de poco publicara más fic para que no me odies para siempre. Es un experimento que hace tiempo que quería hacer per quien sabe si sale con exacto a saber. Bueno disfrutar de las vacaciones que se pasan rápido y dentro de poco vuelta a la rutina. Besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Que ganas tengo de irme de vacaciones y espero que leías mis otros fic que no me enviáis nadas pero lo comprendo soy muy mala escribiendo. Bueno os dejo que he quedado bss y abrazos y que viva el Zoro x Robin.**_

 _ **Y siento por las faltas de ortografía es lo malo de tener dislexia.**_


End file.
